One War After Another
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: James is the crowned prince of Diamonds, and he is being forced to marry the prince of Conway, Logan. They're marrying to unite two feuding kingdoms, but there's a catch; James and Logan can't stand each other. Then James meets a mysterious peasant boy named Kendall, whom he just so happens to start liking. Will the wedding go off without a hitch, or will more blood be shed?
1. Chapter 1

"Prince James everyone!" The crowd of the kingdom of Diamonds roared when they saw Prince James out on the balcony, doing his regal wave. He smiled as the sunlight glittered of his bright orange robe (the official color of Diamonds), and he had to squint for a minute. "And presenting Prince James' new…husband-to-be…Prince Logan." James smile turned into a scowl as Prince Logan, with his cocky smile, stepped out beside him. In this little world, it was okay for boys to marry other boys, and in the royal world, it was enforced vigorously. Logan's deep purple robes got the sunlight, blinding the Diamonds prince. He wiped his face and deepened his scowl.

"Smile son," his dad whispered in his ear, gripping his shoulder. James straightened and plastered on a fake smile for the masses. The people of Diamonds were expecting an extravagant wedding, with the works only two royal families can provide. And while he was happy to see a hundred year long rivalry finally put to rest, he was less enthused then he let on. "Kiss him," his dad whispered. James was about to protest, when Logan leaned over and kissed him on the lips. The crowd roared again, delirious in their own happiness. When no one was looking he wiped his lips, scowling again. He watched as Logan and his entourage left. He took a deep breath, and let out all his pent up frustrations.

"I'm going hunting," he announced, stalking down the hall to his room. He slammed the door before his dad could protest, and changed out of his bright orange ceremonial robes into a simple brown tunic and brown breeches, with high-laced leather boots, so his footsteps would make no noise as he plodded through the forest. He slung his hunting bow over his shoulder, and grabbed his quiver of dark blue, feathered shafted arrows. Using the door that led directly outside from his second story room, he crept out quietly and snuck off into the woods. He always had felt more at home in the woods anyway. "Alright wildlife, prepare to run from Prince James!" Enjoying the free feeling, he ran, dodging branching, leaping over small creeks, and weaving around patches of quicksand. He stopped in a small clearing, panting heavily, perspiration dripping off his forehead. He heard a rustling behind him, and by the time he turned around, he had an arrow knocked and ready to fire. He always kept his bow slung for just this reason.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" a voice cried out. Confused, James lowered his bow. As far as he knew, no one lived in the woods behind his castle. And all the peasants were in town, no doubt gossiping about the upcoming wedding between the two royal bloodlines. So did the wildlife learn how to talk, or had he eaten one to many berries at breakfast.

"Who dares trespass on protected royal ground!" he called in a loud clear voice. "Show thyself, lest you want an arrow in thine chest!" A ratty looking peasant boy stepped out of the tree line, wringing his hands nervously. He knelt in front of James, bowing his head.

"Your Highness," he mumbled to the ground. James hauled the boy to his feet. "Sire?" the peasant boy asked in fear.

"Stand down," James ordered. "No formalities needed now. Call me James." He gave the boy one of his dazzling smiles, one that melted the hearts of females and males alike. The boy gave him a hesitant smile, shuffling his feet a little. "So commoner, what's your name?" he asked, using the name he'd been breed to say for all peasants. The boy looked at him for a moment, then seemed to register his words. The boy had been taught a very simple lesson; when you're prince speaks, you answer or respond.

"Kendall Schmidt Your Hi…James." Kendall caught himself just in time. Prince James had ordered him to just call him James, and he was under rule to obey his prince. And the rumors were true. James was truly a handsome prince. He had the dark brown sweeping hair that was normally hidden under white wigs (James loved dress up, but he loathed wigs, he liked his hair the way it was) and piercing, intelligent hazel eyes. He was a sight to behold. Even in his simple hunting outfit, he still wore it with a regal air about him.

"So Kendall," James said. "What brings thee to the woods? I thought thee would be at thine royal engagement to Prince Logan." The way James said it made Kendall wonder if he even wanted to marry the prince of another realm. He spat out the other prince's name with enough venom to choke a boa constrictor. Kendall cocked his head to the side.

"Is sire not happy to be wed?" he asked curiously. James shook his head. He didn't want to explain himself to Kendall the Peasant. His royal business was his own, and the common folk didn't need to butt their noses in where they didn't belong. But…he did want to vent his frustrations to someone. Maybe Kendall the Peasant was a blessing in disguise.

"Alas, dear Kendall," James said at last. "I am not excited to be wed to Prince Logan of Conway," he said, using Logan's official name. "Our families feud like no other. Prince Logan and I are to wed to shed the bad blood between the adults. Logan is most enthused, since we are mortal enemies." Kendall's eyes widened.

"So Your Highness has no love for the Prince of Conway?" Kendall asked, frowning. Forced weddings were not usually condoned in the Kingdoms. Usually the Princes of the Kingdoms (some from the fiefs even), wedded to the ones they fell in love with. There'd only been one other arranged wedding, and that was James' parents. But they'd made it work right up until she passed away giving birth to James' younger brother Henry (no not Henry the Eighth). Henry, unfortunately, died when James was ten (he was sixteen now). Now it was only James and his dad, Kurt.

"No love at all, commoner," the Prince said with a sigh. "Not only did he aid in the killing of my beloved younger brother, he plotted against me, once upon a time." Kendall's eyes kept up their bottle green pool act, staying perfect circles the whole time.

"Oh, Sire," Kendall breathed. "I had no idea thou was so troubled by Prince Idiot." James smiled. Prince idiot had a nice ring to it. Leave it to Kendall the Peasant to bring in the perfect nickname for the bloodthirsty Prince. "Wast thou going hunting?" Kendall asked, motioning to James' bow and arrows. James plum forgot they were there. After the announcement, he'd told his father he was going hunting. He should probably bring something home to make it seem realistic. Spotting a wood pigeon pecking around the bass of a tree not four meters away, James dropped into a crouch, nocked and spotted, and let the arrow fly. He was an excellent marksman, since archery had been his main source of self-defense safely inside the castle walls. His arrow thudded into the pigeon's chest, striking its heart and killing it instantly.

"Nice shot Your Highness," Kendall said with a big grin. "If you want me to hoe thine field, I could." James sighed. He'd given up on getting Kendall to call him James. Everyone was used to calling him Your Highness or Sire anyway. Why break tradition? He bowed slightly to Kendall, and the peasant boy looked surprised that the prince should bow to _him._

"Thank you Kendall," he said. "Alas, you are not of noble blood, so we can not talk like this openly. Dost thou live in these woods, or in the town close to thine castle?" Kendall shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Neither, Sire," he replied finally. I am orphaned, so I roam as I please. I am here simply to get away from the masses off people at Gem Castle." James nodded. He'd snuck off for that same reason. He understood one's need for privacy. God in heaven above he needed it. The Royal Guard, the fiefdoms nobles, or other members of the Castle scrutinized his whole life.

"Prince James! Prince James!" The Prince swore as he heard the shrill voice of Prince Logan, and heard the snapping of twigs underfoot. It was a good thing he'd caught the pigeon when he did. All the game between her and Conway would be scared off the inexperienced woodman. He plucked the pigeon from the ground, tied its feet together and slung it over his shoulder with a short length of rope. He shoved Kendall back into the bushes as Logan made his way to the tiny clearing, angry look on his face. "What is the meaning of thou dashing off like that? The King is in quite a frenzy looking for you." James resisted the urge to punch Lord of the Idiots in the face and instead opted for a curt nod if his head.

"I shall return," he said stiffly. "So father will not worry. I'll only be a minute." Logan gave him one last, funny look before turning around and beginning the slow trek back to the castle. James turned to where Kendall was hiding. "Prince of Conway has gone!" he called out to what seemed like no one. Moments later Kendall stepped out of his hiding spot.

"Well played Sire," Kendall said, bowing. James rolled his eyes and gently placed a hand on Kendall's back, forcing the blonde peasant to look up at him. "Sire?" he asked.

"Stand up, Kendall," the Prince ordered gently, helping the blonde to his feet. "I told thee no formalities. This is not the castle. I am not royalty here, just a normal boy." Kendall had to smile at that one. Even princes needed time to be just boys. "Now I shall return to the castle. Farewell Kendall." Without a backwards glance, James ran back through the forest, doing his usual fancy moves. He soon caught up with Logan, then surpassed him, as James knew the woods better. He made his way up the wall, then down to his room. He found his father pacing the length of his floor.

"Prince James!" he exclaimed when his son entered, pacing the last few steps to reach him. "Wast thou lost? Thou has been gone hours?" James finally noticed the sun was slowly creeping up to the horizon. He'd left at he estimated to be the middle of the afternoon. Now it was late evening, and by the look on the king's face, he was not happy. Just then, Logan entered, red in the face and out of breath.

"Your Highness!" he whined to the king. "Prince James left me in the woods to fend for myself." The king turned a steely gaze on his son, and James had a feeling his goose was cooked.

"Father let me explain," James begged. "I simply outpaced my…husband-to-be." James knew that using that little phrase would soften his father a little bit. "Just some friendly competition, right honey?" he said, turning to the other prince. Even Logan looked taken aback.

"Oh, uh, right," he said weakly. "Oh, James dear, did you hear? I'm going to stay at Gems Castle until the wedding. Castle Conway just isn't big enough for an extravagant wedding." He gave the other prince a sort of grin that only James could depict as evil. "In the room next to thee's," he added. Now James felt worried.

"Father…" he began, but his father had heard enough. He held up his hand to silence the unhappy prince.

"James this is how it is," he said. "Having Prince Logan in the castle will put to ease any ill thoughts about the marriage." James sighed, but nodded.

"Yes father," he mumbled. "Would though excuse me? I would like to change into my bedclothes." King Kurt nodded and led the other prince out by his elbow. James closed the door and let out a frustrated growl. This was going about as well as he expected. Forced to marry a prince against his wishes to end a long war between two feuding kingdoms. And of course there was now Kendall the Peasant, who James had to admit, was kind of cute. As mysterious as he was, they'd clicked instantly. He sat on the edge of his king sized bed, and gazed around his relatively empty room. Aside from his bed, dresser, and one chair, his room was very plain. Father would not allow him to decorate to his liking, not even paint it another color other than bright orange (which if you stared at too long, could give you a massive headache). He changed into a white nightgown (unfortunately, the only thing he was allowed to wear to bed) and plopped a white nightcap on his head.

"I'm decent!" he called out to whomever might be outside the door. One of the serving girls carried in a tray with his dinner on it, now slightly cold. He looked down at the bread, venison, and fruit with distaste. He did not favor the foods the nobles ate. He actually liked the peasant food. While bland in taste, it did remind him that he didn't always need to be royalty. And that in turn made him think of Kendall. He chewed on the bread half-heartedly. The serving girl curtsied, and backed out of the princes' room, still facing him. He watched her go, feeling a pang of sadness. Being royalty meant being offered everything on a plate and then some, but it also meant the common folk feared him some.

"Ah Prince James," Prince Logan said as he entered, dressed in a similar fashion. "Dressed for bed I see. Good cover up with the forest race. It would've been such a shame if thine father found out about the peasant." James eyes widened. Logan saw Kendall. "Don't play dumb," he sneered, plastering on his cocky grin. "Thine father would be most disappointed to know his precious prince is associating with peasants, no?" James growled, a sound that came from deep in his chest. "Thou agree to play nicey at the wedding, and thine father willst not find out about the hunting trip."

"That is blackmail," James said simply, crossing his arms. Logan sneered at him again.

"And do I care," he retorted. "Not." James sighed. No blood will be shed, at least not yet.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "I will play nicey at our wedding, lest thou irks me in, then though shalt feel my wrath. Now leave, Prince Logan, and let me in in peace, then slip quietly into slumber." While Logan didn't particularly care to abide, he was in the kingdom of Diamonds, and he ultimately bowed down to the king's, and the prince's, wishes. He stalked out, slamming the wooden door. James winced. He'd made a bigger enemy of his groom. Of course he should start another war. It wouldn't be the two kingdoms without it.


	2. Chapter 2

"His royal pain in the ass awaits," James mumbled under his breath as he made his way down the steps to the dining hall the next morning. "Oh, and father too," he added. He stopped outside the dining hall, straightening his crown and smoothing out the wrinkles in his robe. He took a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks like a chipmunk for a moment, before releasing the breath. Steeling his nerves, he pushed open the grand wooden door, and walked inside. Every conversation halted to a stop as the servants and the cooks bowed their heads to the Prince of Diamonds. He stifled a sigh.

"At east, gents and ladies," he whispered to them. "No need for that. The crown is simply a symbol, I am still just James." He floated to the table and took his place in the middle. This table was big enough to seat hundreds, and right now only three people were present. King Kurt, seated at the head of the table; James himself; and Logan, sitting opposite of James. Servants ran around setting plates of food in front of the royals. James frowned at the fruit and bread, so much like last nights dinner. He perked up a little when the serving girl brought the wine his way. "Me, please," he said pleasantly, holding out his goblet.

"No James," his father said calmly. "None until your wedding night." James frowned as the serving girl gave him a sympathetic smile and filled his goblet with clear water instead. He took a sip, and winced at its taste. Though it was something the simple towns folk drank, so he forced himself to drink more. He'd get wines sweet kiss on the night he was wed. He bit into some red berries, wincing once again at their bitter taste. Logan smirked from across the table and took a long drink from his goblet, and James heard the familiar slosh of wine.

"So, Your Highness," James said in a mocking tone to Logan. "Dost thou slumber well?" Logan's eyes narrowed momentarily, until he gained his composure and smiled as his husband-to-be.

"I slumbered well enough," he replied smoothly, glancing at the king. "Canst one complain, when one is treated so well in not his own castle?" The king smiled and nodded.

"I must say I agree with you," he responded. "I've had many a stays in foreign castles, and one is treated so very nice." Logan nodded in agreement. James now knew the card Logan had doled out. He was appealing to his father-in-law, causing small talk and a generally likableness that was easily manipulated. James shoved his chair away so forcefully it flew backwards, teetered on his back legs for a moment, and crashed to the floor.

"I am going hunting again," he announced. He threw his crown to the floor, a big middle finger to his dad, and stalked out before anyone could say anything. Frankly he didn't want to go hunting, that was just an excuse to scram from the party. He made his way to his room, grabbed up his bow and quiver, and left without changing out of his royal robes. He fled into the forest, making his way back into his semi-private clearing. "Kendall?" he whispered. "Are you still here? Come hunting with me." The bushes rustled and Kendall emerged, bowing his head.

"Hunting, Sire?" he asked, glancing at James' bow. James nodded and handed him the bow.

"Yes, hunting," he replied. "Let's see how you are with my bow. I'm usually the only one who gets to use it, but today is different. Come on." He whirled around and, dragging Kendall behind him, marched into the forest. "Listen," he told Kendall quietly. "Listen for the sounds of game. Or look for small signs animals have passed." Kendall obliged, cocking his head to the side to listen.

"Birds?" he asked, and James nodded approvingly. "Um…five or so meters that way," Kendall added, pointing off the trail to the left. Again, James nodded. Kendall seemed to be a natural at hunting. But…that was a skill only noble children had. Again, he wondered about this mysterious peasant-boy-who-has-skills-of-a-noble boy. He shook off the thoughts for now. Hunting required all ones concentration. He watched as Kendall snuck up on the unsuspecting flock of birds, nocked and sighted, and just as they began to fly off, speared one on the head of the arrow. James gaped at him. Never before had he seen marksmanship on a peasant before.

"How did you…" he asked, then shook his head. Kendall smiled faintly at the prince.

"How did I shoot like that?" Kendall replied to James' opened-mouth expression. "One learns what one needs to survive." James nodded. That did make since. Kendall would need to know how to catch his dinner. Kendall removed the arrow from the starling he'd managed to snag, and he held the bird out to James. James shook his head and threw it into his game bag, sealing it with a small piece of leather. Kendall smiled as he watched James. Then a thought seemed to occur to him, because the smile faded and he began to back away slowly. "I…uh…have to go." He whirled around and ran off before James could say anything.

…

"You're Highness, I see your back." Kendall grimaced as he walked through the drawbridge, greeted by one of the many knights that stood guard at the small fiefdom castle. Kendall tipped his hat in a small greeting, and continued to the grand dining hall. He found his father, mother, and Princess Katie sitting at the long, wooden table, sipping on broth made from venison bones and stingy vegetables. He took his place across from Katie. She looked up sharply and took a long drink of the water they were being served.

"Thou are in deep trouble," she mouthed. Kendall looked down at his food, but he had no appetite. He pushed the broth back and forth with the spoon, and he sloshed the water around in his goblet. His mother and father said nothing for a long time, and that scared him more than if they started yelling at him. Finally, his mother set down her spoon and looked at him.

"Where was thou today?" she asked him, and he winced. His mother's calm expression was worse than any rage.

"Out," he replied carefully. She raised an eyebrow, and finally he couldn't take it. "I went to go visit Prince James of Diamonds in the forest," he said, ducking his head to avoid his mothers disapproving eyes.

"Oh Kendall," she said. "Thou knowest the princes of the fiefs cannot associate with the prince of the kingdom. As the prince of Harlem, thou are forbidden to visit the kingdom castle." Kendall bit back a protest. He didn't think that it was fair of the King of Diamonds, the overall king, should banish the children of the fiefs. The kings and queens of the fiefs ruled just as much land as the Diamonds King.

"It was just a little powwow," he said simply. "And I dressed as a peasant. He didn't know I was the Prince of Harlem." He hated using that title. As if to make him suffer more, Katie shoved his crown at him. He stifled a sigh and put it on. His mother smiled, stood, and softly kissed his cheek.

"There's my handsome prince," she cooed. "Who now looks more like a prince with his crown on." He shoved away from her and blushed as red as the robes he wore, as red was the official color of Harlem. Katie snickered behind her goblet, and Kendall stomped up the stairs to his room. Much like James' at the Diamonds Castle, Kendall's room was decked out with his bed, a dresser, and a chair. The only difference was Kendall's room was also dominated by his gigantic bookshelf. He flopped onto his bed, burying his face in his crimson blanket. He looked around his room, and, for not the first time, wished he were really a peasant, wandering around carefree in the woods, like he said to James. Instead, he was a prisoner in his own domain, a domain he would someday rule.

"There's got to be an alternative to this," he whispered to the red walls. "Growing up a prince of a fief is great and all, but I HATE it. Every minute of my life is monitored. I can't stand to grow up this way. Even the princes of fiefs are feared by common folk. I don't want that." He absolutely hated, with all his being, being excluded and bowed down to (sound familiar?). All he wanted was to be a normal boy, who did normal things. Granted, showing off his near perfect aim with a bow was a bit of a far stretch, but some things could come in handy if he ever decided to…split. He'd thought about it numerous times.

"Brother." He groaned as Katie let herself in. He sat up, rubbed the sudden sleep from his face, and turned to face her. "Look, while thou might not be happy with it, thou must face the facts. Thou wast born to royal blood, blood thee must treasure till thee's last breath." Kendall sucked in a breath and blew it out.

"But Katie," he finally said. "It is easy for thou. Thou hast been raised in the castle. I have not; our mom hath married thee's dad some time back." Katie nodded at the truth to his words. It was hard adjusting to a new family, but for the young prince, it was harder still. He had to develop a whole new personality, a whole new persona, a whole new life. Sometimes it was just frustrating trying to be what everyone expected you to be. "I don't know if I can do it Katie. Being the prince is great; but it comes with a price. We'll never have normal childhoods." Katie shrugged.

"It is not so bad," she replied. "But as thou points out, I have grown up in royal surroundings. How is it, adjusting?" Kendall looked up sharply but saw nothing but sincerity from this preteen princess. She kept staring at him, and finally he moved aside and let her take a seat.

"Truth?" he replied finally. "It proves difficult. Life in the castle is interesting, but hard. Peasant life is much simpler, and I miss it. Roaming free as my own person, not pretending to be someone I'm not. Can you leave please?" he asked suddenly. "I wish to be alone." Katie left without another word, and Kendall was left to talk to the wall. "Growing up peasant was so easy. While mistrusted, at least I was my own person, in my own clothes." He tugged at the collar of his red robe, sighing. "But, at least the Prince of Diamonds knows not who I am."


End file.
